A Love Note For Robin, Written By Anonymous
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: Pit finds a love note, that's for Robin. However, the note was signed with 'Anonymous' Pit is determined to figure out this mystery with the help of two hedgehogs, a swords-woman, a demon sword, and his darker half!


**Hiya. This is my first Super Smash Bros. fic! I hope I'll be able to write more.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own the characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. The matches were going on, everybody was getting along with each other. It was peaceful...<p>

Until Pit found a note.

However, it wasn't just any note. It was a _love_ note. More specifically, for Reflet's twin sister, Robin.

Of course, Pit obviously wanted to figure out who wrote the note to Robin, so, he decided he should get his partner to figure out this mystery.

* * *

><p>"HEY PITTOO!"<p>

Dark Pit nearly fell backwards when he heard Pit screams for him, with the screams coming closer. He quickly shove the lined paper one his desk into one of the drawers, before quickly running towards his bed, grabbing a book and pretending to read.

Five seconds after Dark Pit began to "read", Pit barged into the room, holding a piece of paper.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit asked bitterly, his eyes glaring at Pit.

"Pittoo! Somebody wrote a love note to Robin! We have to figure out who wrote it to her!" Pit exclaimed, shoving the book out of his mirror self's hands, and placing the paper there instead."Read it!"

Dark Pit sighed bitterly before he began to read the note. His eyes widen in surprise, as he quickly changed his expression.

"How about you ask around? Like Sonic or Link?" Dark Pit asked, trying to hide his emotions.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Thanks Pittoo!" Pit smiled before dashing out of the room, taking the piece of paper with him.

Dark Pit flopped onto his stomach and screamed bloody murder in his pillow.

* * *

><p>"Lucina! Sonic!"<p>

The blue haired girl and the blue hedgehog both turn around to see a certain white winged angel running towards them.

"Hey Pit! What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Somebody wrote a love note for Robin! Did you write it, Sonic? Or was it you, Lucina?" Pit asked, showing them the letter.

"Well, Robin is my best friend. But, I would never ask her for her love through a letter." Lucina said.

"It wasn't me, man!" Sonic said, handing the letter back to Pit.

"Oh man! Who else could have done it?!" Pit frowned, looking at the letter once more.

"Maybe I can get Shadow to show the letter to the assist trophies?" Sonic asked.

"Can you do that?!" Pit asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Sonic said, taking the letter back. "Just leave it to me!"

"Oh thank you so much Sonic!"

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Come on Shadow-"

"No."

"Shadow pleasee-"

"I said no."

"SHADOW-"

"Are you deaf?!"

"DUDE PIT'S COUNTING ON ME-"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Thanks pal!"

"Don't call me pal, faker..."

* * *

><p>Shadow was utterly stumped as he read the note when he walked back into where the Assist Trophies were staying. The note for Robin was probably the most sappiest thing he had ever read. Then again, he would probably write one like it for Maria, believe it or not.<p>

In the Assist Trophies room, Ghirahim was reading a magazine on the couch, while Knuckles was punching the poor punching bag.

"Hey Shadow!" Knuckles greeted, as he was punching, while Ghirahim gave him a lazy wave of the hand.

"What's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Someone wrote Robin a love note. Pit found it, then Sonic said that I would help, even though I never agreed to it." Shadow explained, handing Knuckles the note, "Who do you think wrote it?"

"Well, it _certainly _wasn't me! I can't write with these gloves!" Knuckles exclaimed, handing the paper back to Shadow.

"Ghirahim, do you know who probably sent the note to Robin?" Shadow asked, showing the note to the demon sword.

Ghirahim gave the note one glance.

"The angelchild with the dark wings."

Shadow took that as an answer, even if Ghirahim barely read it.

* * *

><p>"Dark Pit." Shadow said, handing the paper to Sonic.<p>

"Pittoo!?" Sonic asked, "I gotta tell Pit!"

"You go do that..."

* * *

><p>Dark Pit stood nervously outside of Robin and Lucina's shared room. In his hands was a letter.<p>

He knocked lightly on the door.

The door immediately opened, showing Robin walking out of the room.

"Hello, Pittoo." She smiled. "How are you today?"

"U-uh, I-uh..."

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"C-can you just read this?" He asked, holding out the letter to her.

Robin nodded, taking the letter from his hands.

"Dear Robin," She began, reading all of the words from the small letter.

* * *

><p>"PIT!" Sonic yelled, running towards the angel the blue haired swords-woman.<p>

"What is it, Sonic?" Pit asked.

"Shadow got an answer!"

"Well, who sent it?" Lucina asked.

"PITTOO!"

"PITTOO?!" Pit yelled in shock as Lucina's eyes widened.

Pit then began to scream, running towards the rooms.

"PITTOO!"

* * *

><p>"With gratitude, Dark Pit."<p>

Robin gave dark angel a genuine smile, as his blush was apparent on his face.

"D'aw, Pittoo, I would love to give you a chance." She said, hugging him, which made his face a bright as a tomato.

Unfortunately, his lighter half ran into the scene with Reflet, ruining the moment.

"PITTOO YOU LIKE ROBIN?!" They both yelled.

Dark Pit fainted, making Robin shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is trash sorry<strong>


End file.
